Finding the DragonBalls
by Veggie Briefs
Summary: What if Usagi joined Goku in the quest to find the dragonballs when Goku is little kid
1. Bulma Meets Goku and Usagi

Finding the DragonBalls

Bulma meets Goku and Usagi

I do not own SM or DBZ

Now this story is about when Goku is a kid and as joined with Bulma too help her find the dragonballs but Usagi is joining them too and she is a saiyan too and Goku and Usagi are **not** brother and sister.

These are the ages for Goku and Bulma I found in the manga and Goku and Usagi are very short they up to Bulma's waist Ages Goku-13

Usagi-12

Bulma-15

In a deep dark forest very far from civilization beyond the towering buildings of…well you get the idea. Two people named Son Goku and Usagi Tuskino will about to begin one of their greatest adventures. Are by a small house Goku was starring at a cut log that him and Usagi had cut earlier today (Goku as a blue gi on with a red belt and red wrist bands and Usagi as a white gi with red wrist bands and a red belet). Usagi was sitting on the side watching Goku stare at the wood.

"Prepare to die!" Goku screamed at the wood then he pick it up and tossed it up in the air "No escape". He jumped in the air and kicked the wood and made into smaller pieces. It all fell to the ground Usagi started to pick up the blocks of wood so did Goku they put the wood by the house.

"That takes care of the wood-chopping" He began "Usagi are you hungry because I know I am."

"Yea." Usagi said happily. They when inside the house Goku pollo pole (You know that stick that is red and make it self longer) and Usagi got her sword (the same one that Gohan trained before Vegeta and Nappa came). They when over to a small table where on a small pillow there was the four star dragonball got on their knees and put their hands together.

"Hi Grampa" Goku started "Me and Usagi are going to get some to eat."

*Somewhere in the forest*

A girl with blue hair in a braid and yellow shirt and yellow skirt (I wonder who it is) on the back of her shirt it says 97 and in the front in say Bulma in purple letters.

" Maybe the dragonball is a little more west." Bulma said to her self as she push the button on top on the ball detector (that is the name of it in the manga) "Who cares I'll I know the I'm really close." Bulma got in her car and droved off.

*Back to Usagi and Goku*

Usagi and Goku were walking through the forest. 

"I wish we bumped into a tiger." Usagi wished.

"I know we had a bear yesterday." Goku said looking around the forest for something good to eat. 

Usagi ran to a cliff "How about fish?"

"Yea I forgot about fish." Goku agreed. They jumped off the cliff, grabbed the tree branch that was hanging from the cliff. They let go the branch and landed on a flat rock that was in the river. They toke off their clothes and put their tails in the water. (To use like a fishing poll) Under the water a fish (a very big fish) saw the tails. The fish was about to bite their tails but moved. Goku and Usagi both kicked the fish into the water knocking in out. They both diving in the water to get the fish out. Goku and Usagi got they clothes back. Goku was carrying the fish by the tail with Usagi walking next to him.

"What a catch, what a catch!" Goku repeated happily. They were in the middle of the road when they heard a car sounded.

"Uh…Goku what is that sounded?" Usagi asked.

"What is that?" He questioned looking at the thing that was coming towards them. Usagi's and Goku's eyes widen. Bulma yelled and stopped the car short almost hitting Goku and Usagi.

"Watch where you guys are going you road block!" Bulma yelled at them.

"It…it is a monster." Usagi said thinking the car was a monster.

"Trying to take are prey from us?!" Goku yelled. Usagi and Goku picked up the car.

"You are not getting are fish." Usagi said. They threw the car on it side.

Goku toke out his pollo pole and yelled " Now c'mon and fight, c'mon and fight now c'mon!" Goku yelled at the car. Bulma stuck her head out the window with a gun in her hand.

"Now a hideous demon comes out of the monster." Usagi said.

"You will pay for calling me a hideous demon!" Bulma yelled. She shot Usagi and Goku. 

"What was that you're a witch!!" Goku yelled holding his head and Usagi doing the same.

"Oh…my…god you guys didn't die." Bulma screamed.

"Ha! Dummy! You think you can't hurt me or Usagi with that pebble shooter" Goku began "Now die demon!"

"Wait I'm not a demon I'm a human." Bulma said holding her hands up. 

"Human?" Goku asked.

"Yes silly I'm just like you and your friend." Bulma said. 

"Don't make a move." Goku ordered.

"Your not very trusting are you." Bulma said. Usagi starred confused at was happening. Goku was looking around Bulma.

"You seem kinda…softer and bumpier like Usagi so kinda like me but some things are different.

"Baka I'm a girl like the who is standing are next to you." Bulma said. Goku looked at Usagi even at Bulma.

"You mean…female?" Goku asked.

"You mean you never seen a girl before?" Bulma questioned. 

"I never had seen another human before." He answered. 

"Usagi is a human right?" Bulma asked.

"I am?" Usagi responded. Bulma nodded.

"You don't have a tail." Goku said looking at Bulma 

"Man that is weird." Usagi whispered. Bulma's eyes widen when she saw their tails. 

'They think wearing those fake tails make them look cool' Bulma giggled.

"What is that monster anyway how did you catch it?" Usagi asked pointing to the car.

"That monster is my car and don't catch them people make them." Bulma answered. 

"So this is a car." Goku said jumping on the car.

"We heard stories of them." Usagi said, "Where are you from?"

"Lets just say I'm from the far west." Bulma suggested.

"So you are from civilization?" Goku began Bulma nodded "Come over to are place."

"You guys are strong for little kids." Bulma said. A few minutes later they got to Usagi's and Goku's house. Bulma saw the dragonball she ran over too it.

"My detector was right!!!" Bulma yelled happily. Usagi and Goku looked confused. 

" No! Let go of Grandpa you are not allowed to touch it is his last possession." Goku yelled.

"Ok I guess I can let you kids on a little secret." Bulma toke out the two and five star dragonballs.

"Look two more Grampas!" Usagi starred in confusion. Bulma put the dragonballs on the table.

"They are called dragonballs. I found one in my cellar. I didn't know what is was but then no one did else knew what they were. So I did research and found a story about them. There are seven dragonballs with tiny stars inside of them from one to seven." Bulma finished. 

Usagi picked up Grampa "Grampa has four stars." 

"Then that's sushinchu, the first one I found was arushinchu the two star ball." Bulma began "then I found oshinchu the five star ball and after a few weeks of searching the north valley."

"What happens when you get all seven?" Goku asked.

"When you get all seven you can summon the dragon Shenlong he will grant one wish and one wish only." Bulma answered. "My first is to have a lifetime supple of strawberries or a supple-cute boyfriend…and I've already settle on my wish. (Oh can she just shut up) So can I have sushinchu please?"

"No!" Goku and Usagi yelled together "It is the only thing we have of Grampa."

"Give me it you cheap-skate!" Bulma yelled at them. 

"What are you going to do with huh!?" Goku screamed.

"Oh I get you naughty boy." Bulma began "Okay…But one quick feel." Bulma leafed up her skirt a little.

"Why would Goku want to feel your dirty butt?" Usagi asked.

"My butt is not dirty!" Bulma screamed "Okay you guys can help me on my quest."

"Your…quest?" Goku confused.

"Yea it is like you have nothing better to do." Bulma said.

"Ok but we are not giving you Grampa." Usagi said.

"Fine I'll just borrow it at the end." Bulma said. 'Prefect those bakas now I have two bodyguards and they don't know once the wish is granted the dragonballs fly to the end of the earth.'

"Uh…how are we going to find the other balls if we have no clue were they are?" Usagi asked.

"With this the ball detector." Bulma toke out the ball detector. (Now here comes all that smart stuff) I noticed that the balls give off an electromagnetic pulse. See thethree circles are the ones that we have." 

Goku and Usagi even more confused "I don't get it" Goku said.

"The next one is west about 120 kilometers!" Bulma said happily. "You guys wrecked my car so I'll have to take out a new one."

"We did?" Goku and Usagi asked.

"Oh what are your names?" Bulma asked.

"I'm Son Goku."

"I'm Usagi Tuskino." She began "What about you?"

"I'm Bulma."

"Bulma?…doesn't that mean bloomers! Haha!!" Goku laughed and Usagi joined in.

"Shut up I didn't pick it." Bulma yelled.

"Hahahaha bloomers hahahah!!!" Usagi laughed.

'Little twerps…I hate little twerps' Bulma thought. 

"They made me forget which one it was" Bulma began "Yes number 9."

She through it and it became a motorcycle. Goku and Usagi started to poke the motorcycle.

"Everyone in the city have capsules." Bulma said "Now your guys tails up here." Goku was in the middle holding on Bulma in the back and Usagi was holding on the back of Goku.

"Ahhhhhh!!!" Goku and Usagi screamed.

"This thing goes faster than me and Usagi can run." Goku yelled.

"Hey watch were you a grabbing!" Bulma yelled at Goku.

*20 minutes later*

When they were riding down a hill that was steep and they stopped short.

"I never knew the hill was that steep." Bulma said. She got off the bike "excuse me"

"Were are you going?" Goku asked.

"Do you have any idea what excuse me means?" Bulma yelled

"Does it mean you have to pee?" Goku asked. She ran very far.

"Goku were is she going?" Usagi asked Goku.

"She as to pee." Goku said. Usagi nodded.

"I don't know why she was to go all the way over there why can't she go right here like a normal person?" Goku asked.

"I have no clue I guess she is not a normal person." Usagi said. Soon they heard a scream. 

"Now what." Usagi asked.

"I don't know I hope she didn't get bit by a snake." Goku said as him and Usagi ran to find Bulma. When they found Bulma being held by a blue dinosaur with wings (I forgot what they were called)

"Are you kids part of her pack?" the dinosaur said.

"We just her is she one of your friends?" Goku asked. 

"You're her friends ha now you kids stay her I have to talk to this girl in private." The dinosaur said tying up Goku and Usagi.

"Hahaha!!! I haven had human girl in along long time." The dinosaur laughed.

"Why would he tie us up?" Goku confused.

Usagi shrugged "Don't take to long? Ok"

Bulma was kicking and screaming as the dinosaur was in the air "Save me you bakas!" Bulma screamed in terror.

"Oh now she wants use to save her." Usagi said.

"Why doesn't she make up her mind first she was going to talk him now she want us to save her." Goku said using his tail to untie the rope.

"How can we can't fly?" Usagi asked.

Goku grab Usagi's hand and ran over to the motorcycle "Lets see if I can remember how to use this thing." Goku began Usagi got on the motorcycle in back of him "Now she just turned these black things." Goku twisted them and the motorcycle started (you know that purring sound).

"Yea it is moving!" Usagi yelled happily. The motorcycle when up on it's back wheel and when off a steep air so now it is in the air Usagi screamed in terror.

Goku just yelled "Fly monster fly!!!!" it started to fall back to the ground "No don't fall!" 

"Goku lets do ourselves?" Usagi said. Goku nodded. They jumped into the air he toke out is poll (I forgot what he says so this is from the manga) "Alright staff do your stuff I have nyoibo." Goku hit the dinosaur and it dropped Bulma Usagi through her sword at Bulma that when through the sleeves and now she was hanging from a cliff. Usagi and Goku landed on the ground they climb a tree that was next to the cliff.

"We told you that we will help you." Usagi said.

"All ends that ends well." Goku said happily.

"What is so well about peeing in my pants." Bulma yelled.

So how is it bad? good? please review I work so hard on this story the next chapter is called no Balls! Uh o does that so bad or good. see you readers in the next chapter ^_^


	2. No Balls

No Balls Unknown User Normal Unknown User 16 681 2001-08-29T21:29:00Z 2001-11-03T23:39:00Z 4 1258 7174 DellComputerCorporation 59 14 8810 9.3821 

No Balls

I do not own DBZ or SM

Sorry it toke so long to get out this chapter. Thank you for everyone who reviewed!!!!!! ^_^ just I have a **BIG **and I mean **BIG** writer's block in my story Love at First Sight but here answers that I asked about the story. The outers will be put in the story, Darien will die but I don't know about the inners and no other sailor scouts will be will the z warriors only Serena and Gohan and Trunks and Mina are together. Now on with the story!!! ^_^

Bulma, Goku and Usagi riding the motorcycle "It's getting very dark out Bulma can we stop for the night, I'm tired." Usagi asked rubbing her eyes.

"Ok it is getting late." Bulma said, "So now we need four more dragonballs."

"Four more that is a snap." Goku said happily.

'A snap he says there is a lot of ground to cover.' Bulma thought. She stopped the motorcycle

"I'm going to leaves for bed." Goku said as he jumped off the motorcycle "Want to help Usagi?" She nodded.

"Do you guys think I'm going to sleep outside?!" Bulma questioned.

"Well there are no houses out here?" Usagi said looking around.

"Ha it is capsule time." Bulma laughed taking out a capsule.

"No way you can't pop a house out of those whatch-ama-callits!" Goku yelled pointing to the capsule.

"Please they're hoipoi capsule." Bulma rolled her eyes. "This looks like a good spot. Better clear out monkeys." Goku and Usagi ran a few feet away from Bulma. She threw the capsule it made a big cloud a smoke and a big boom sound. A few seconds a house appeared. Goku and Usagi were speechless.

"Well come on in." Bulma said opening the door.

"Are you sure you're not a witch?" Goku asked nervously taking out his power pole and pointing it at her. Bulma rolled her eyes. 

"Clap on!" Bulma clapped.

"You are a witch you made night turn into day." Usagi yelled.

"You guys don't even no about lights you guys have a long way to go." Bulma sat down on a chair. She got when to the t.v. "Here watch this." She turned it on.

Someone was singing on the t.v. Usagi and Goku looked surprised and confused and jumped a little back.

"Hey get out of that box you midget!" Goku yelled tapping the t.v. with his power pole.

"Yurrgh.. You guys stink you guys need a bath."  Bulma held her nose.

"Bath? What a Bath?" Goku asked he looked a Usagi she shrugged then back a Bulma.

"Eeew! You're kidding!" Bulma moved back away from Goku and Usagi.

"No." Usagi said. They went into and got ready for their bath.

"Well I guess I have help you guys." Bulma said while Usagi and Goku were just standing here confused. "I guess I have to you monkeys c'mere." They walked over to her.

"At least cover yourselves up!" She yelled and Goku and Usagi were still confused. They got in the bathtub Bulma washed Usagi's hair first then Goku's. 

"What stuff are you putting in my hair it feels weird." Goku complained.

"Oh shut up do you know how many guys dream of me giving them a bath?" Bulma washed his hair. 

"Turn around." Goku turned around "take it off it is in the way." Bulma started to pull Goku's tail.

"Oww don't pull it!!!" Goku yelled in pain.

"Both you guys are bakas you actually that stupid phony tail to your butt." Bulma said holding Goku's tail.

"What pony tail?" Usagi asked Goku shrugged.

"I can wash my own butt." Goku's tail toke the brush from Bulma and started to wash his butt. "How am I doing?" Bulma screamed finally knowing the tails were real.

"Y-y-you r-really h-have t-t-tails." Bulma was sitting on her bed in shock.

"I didn't think you'd be surprised." Goku said drying himself off.

"She doesn't have a tail remember." Usagi said.

"Oh yea." Goku began "I guess only guys have tails."

"No because Usagi has a tail and she is a girl." Bulma pointed to Usagi 

"She is…I never noticed." Goku said. (Bulma fell down anime style)

"No no normal guys and girls don't have tails." Bulma explained 

'Guys have no no they can't but it's not like I've really seen a guy's naked butt before, I know they had that thing in the front but…' Bulma thought.

"Wait a minute my dead Grampa was a guy but he didn't-'' Usagi was interrupted.

"You guys are the weird ones." Bulma yelled.

"Of course, Grampa was kinda weird." Usagi finished. 

Usagi and Goku started to get dressed "oh well who cares." Goku said pulling up his pant 

"I take that back weird doesn't even come close." Bulma got up and when to go to take a bath.

"Are these kids for real they think I'm a witch or something." She began "it is like they jumped out of a horror m-'' Noticing Goku was in the bathroom looking at something.

She when under the water (luck there were bubbles) so only her head shown.

"What the hell do you thing you're looking at!!!" Bulma screamed.

"So instead of a tail you have a extra butt on your chest?" Goku asked. (Here Usagi laughing in the background)

"You baka when your older you're gonna realize how lucky you were!!" Bulma yelled. "And it is not a butt…how old are you and Usagi are anyway?"

"How old am I and Usagi, well Usagi is 13 and I'm 14." He said pointing to himself.

"Aahh!!! You perv…you're only two years younger then me!!!" She started to throw things that him. (Usagi is still laughing in the background) 'Next time you pull that I'm calling the cops!!" Bulma said blow drying her hair.

"I'm hungry." Usagi said as her stomach growled.

"Me too." Goku said. "This is food?"

"This bread is soft and nasty." Usagi said as she stuffed a loaf of bread in her mouth.

"This soup is bitter." Goku complained.

"That is called coffee (eeewwww!!!! coffee) "maybe if you guys ever learned how to eat you wouldn't be shrimps."

"Lets go get real food Usagi." Goku started to put on his shoes. She nodded and started to put her shoes on too.

*A few seconds later*

"We're home!!" Usagi yelled.

"That was quick." Bulma opened the door.

"We caught a wolf." Goku said happily.

"And a centipede for flavoring." Usagi held up the bug. Bulma screamed so loud that everything in the forest could hear it.

"Are you sure you don't want any?" Goku asked. Cooking the wolf and the centipede.

"We could cook your medium?" Usagi questioned.

"Don't make me think about it!!" She yelled back to them. Later after Usagi and Goku finished **_their _**dinner

"Off to dream land." Usagi yawned.  
"At least brush your teeth!!" Bulma told them.

"This bed-thing is gonna be fun." Usagi said jumping on the bed.

"We haven't slept with anybody for a long time." Goku said jumping on the bed too.

"Slept with…you got to be joking. Here is you blanket Goku and here is yours Usagi and here is the floor." Bulma said angrily.

"We're sleeping apart?" Goku questioned confused.

"Duh and if you try any thing you're dead!" Bulma put the blankets on the floor.

"But Grampa let me and Usagi as a pillow…" Goku got off the bed.

"Yea it was soft and comfy…" Usagi got off the bed also.

"You are not using my as a pillow!!" Bulma yelled.

Bulma started to brush her teeth "So it was you kids and your grandfather right? What happened to your parents?"

"My and Goku are not brother and sister and we don't know what happen to are parents." Usagi said getting under her covers.

"Are Grampa told us that he found us and decided to keep us. I guess we were a abandoned us in the mountains when we were babies...hehehe." Goku said under his cover.

"How can you laugh about that…?" Bulma asked confused "They prob'ly abandoned you cause you have tails." 

"And you were a abandoned cause you have a butt on your chest." Usagi said.

"A butt on my chest!!! Why you!!" Bulma yelled. " I swear you're saying this stuff on purpose!!

"I just happen to be on summer vacation from school and I'm taking advantage of it." Bulma began "I've got only 30 days to find the rest of the dragonballs I don't have all year like you have!" Then noticed Usagi and Goku were all ready a sleep. "If you guys are going to ask questions ask least wait for the answers."

*Next Morning*

Goku woke up early scratched his head and yawned. Then he noticed Bulma was still asleep and her legs were open.

"Well she is not shaped like Grampa…But I can use her as a pillow." Goku laid his head between her legs he got up looked confused at that part, patted it then he toke off her panties looked here for a seconds confused then screamed very loud very loud (poor Goku ^_^') That woke up Usagi and Bulma

"What…what happen…what is the matter!!??" Bulma questioned loudly.

"Y-y-you've l-lost your ba-ba-ba-balls."  Goku said very scared.

"I've lost my dragonballs!" Bulma ran to the table "what the they're right here you baka! Geez you freaked me out! Stop having nightmares will you!!"

Hahahaha…hahaha I finished please reviews I worked so hard at this chapter trying to get it out as soon as I could. Ja ne  ^_^


	3. Sea Monkeys

Sea Monkeys I do not own DBZ or SM I got a new kitty named Garfield but U CAN'T HAVE HIM!!!!!! 

Veggie: I'm BACK!!!!!!!!!! Sorry it toke so long to get his chapter out uh…I kinda forgot about it and I was being lazy…hehehe…Anyway here's the story and I still need ideas for my Love At First Sight story and to make up for my laziness I'm writing a new fanfic.

          Goku, Usagi and Bulma prepare to begin the second day of their quest to find the dragonballs. But while getting ready an ominous shadow is crawling closer and closer…

"You are so slow what are you a turtle hurry up!!" Usagi yelled at Bulma who was brushing her hair and putting it up in a side ponytail.

" You guys wake up too early!" Bulma began "What is that supposed to mean what are you a turtle huh?! For one thing what's with the familiar and another thing I'm older and much more sophisticated (REALLY long word) than you! So you should both call me "miss"!"

          "But what did you "miss"?" Goku asked who was staring at the coffee pot, which was making coffee (duh what would else a coffee pot make??) 

          "…Nothing stupid!!" "Bulma walked out of the bathroom and pour herself a cup of coffee " Oh never mind, want some?"

          "Ewwww it's that bad soup no way." Usagi stick out her tongue in disgust (sp?).

          "That bitter soup?! Ugh no thanks!!!" Goku started to walk out the door " What I need is exercise!" Usagi followed Goku out the door. 

          " HHHAAAAAAIIII-YYYYYAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Goku ran to a big boulder grabbed the boulder rolled in out of the ground, picked it up then squeezed it so hard that it broke into little pieces (and I thought getting a hug from Goku would be nice…Miko: I think he'll hug you not so tight.) Usagi grabbed a boulder too then picked it up and the boulder yelled "What? What?"

          "Huh?!" Usagi put the boulder (or is it) down. 

Goku ran out to Usagi " Y-y-you really did turn into a turtle.

          "Dear me…what a fright." The yellow and brown turtle huffed out.

          "It's all because she was so slow!!!" Usagi screamed.

          "What now?" Bulma walked out of the capsule house. "What are you both babbling about?"

"Huh?" Usagi and Goku looked at Bulma.

"What's with the turtle?" Bulma looked down at the turtle

Goku pointed to the turtle "It's not you?"

"As if!!!" Bulma hollered.

"It looks like a sea turtle…" Bulma began "…But what's a sea turtle so far inland?"

"Pardon me, but if I might trouble you for a bucket of slat water and a spot of seaweed?" The turtle asked politely.

"Not exactly shy are you…?" Bulma walked into the capsule house, then came out with a bucket of salt water and seaweed in it. She put it down right in front of the turtle. The turtle toke the bucket and drank all of the salt water and seaweed " Ahhh…Thank toy…thank you so much!" The turtle started to explain, " I should explain…you see…I'm a turtle-" Turtle was interrupted by Bulma "and what am I BLIND!!!!" Turtle started to explain again " I'm a sea turtle to be precise…but I went gathering mushrooms, don't you know, and…well, dash it all! I took a wrong turn. I've been wandering about for the past year, hoping to find my way back to the sea."

"Wow! That's a long time." Usagi said.

"But you're going in exactly the wrong direction!" Bulma started 2 walk in the house again " And you've gone a long, long, way!" Bulma came back out with a map book  "The seas to the south…about 120 kilometers!"

"120…?! Oh dear oh dear…" Turtle said in a worried voice.   

"Hey, you want us to take you to that "sea" thing?!" Goku said happily to the turtle. Turtle just shouted in joy "would you really?! Oh jolly!!!"

"What are you nuts?!!!" Goku, Turtle and Usagi all looked up at Bulma "We've got 30 days left! We can't be wasting time on turtles!!"

"You'd rather being wastein it on brushin y'r hair? Usagi asked confusingly. 

"Look it's not our responsibility (another REALLY long word). We've got our own quest!!" Bulma yelled so the whole forest can hear her.

          "Then we'll go with-oucha." Goku said in a normal tone. 

          "fine do whatever you guys want!!! But don't ever darken my hoi-poi door again!!!" Bulma yelled angrily.

          Goku picked up turtle and put him on his back "oomph!"

          "NYAAHHH!!!!" Bulma made a stupid face at Goku and Usagi "I mean it! Never show both of your faces again!!" Usagi and Goku ran south to the sea. "Who needs them?!" Bulma just stood there for a few seconds '….Oh just great I never took there dragon ball away from them…meaning if they never come back…' Bulma turned her head and saw a t-rex just walk by roaring "RAWR RAWR!" Bulma rode after Usagi, Goku and Turtle on her motorcycle "Hey wait up you guys!!! You can't go without me!!!" Bulma yelled at Usagi and Goku. Goku and Usagi stopped running and they all stared at Bulma who just stop nexts to them. 

"Huh…? What about never showing are faces…?" Usagi asked.

"I'm just too noble for my own good okay?" Bulma said in a cheerful voice. Goku and Usagi started to run again and Bulma started up her motorcycle again (and there off to the sea)  "Oh-oh you got scared all alone huh?" Goku asked.

"Shows what you know…all you guys are to me is a dragonball bakas!"

"Hup two, three, four…" Usagi counted.  Not far away there was a big bear with a Mohawk and blind in 1 eye was watching Bulma, Usagi, Goku and Turtle.

"Hhehehehhehe…waiters on wheels eh…?" The big bear chuckled. Then all of a sudden the bear jumps out in front of them "Halt!!"

"Huh?" Goku, Usagi and Bulma stopped. The bear toke out his sword and started to drool "And how did you both know that sea turtle is my favorite dish! Wahaha!" The bear laughed.  

"Akk! Give it to him bakana(stupid in case you didn't know)! Gine him the turtle give him the turtle!!" Bulma yelled in fright. Goku and Usagi just stuck their tongues out at him.

" Oh-ho! A wises guys eh? Just give me the reptile…" The bear threated (sp?) "and I might let you two live!"

" What's wrong with both of you?! Give him the bakana turtle!! The world's full o' turtles!!!" Bulma screamed at Usagi and Goku.

"Nyah nyah fooey on youey!" Usagi taunted.

"So…you both wanna be my appeitizer eh…?" The bear held his sword like a baseball bat "Well I do aim to please…"

" Goku can I take this one?" Usagi turned to Goku. He nodded and ran off to the side.

"HYAH!!!!" The Bear swung his sword to the ground. Usagi jumped to the side then behind him.

"Behind you!" Usagi yelled from behind the bear. He turned around " Hehehehe…you're a quick little monkey I'll give you that…hehehe."

"Now's our chance!!! Let's go!!!" Bulma yelled  but no one listened to her.

"HYOH!!!" The Bear swung his sword again and this turn Usagi jumped on top of his sword "yoo hoo!"

"arh!" the bear yelled in anger. Then Usagi jumped on the bear's nose " Rock…scissors…PAPER!!!!" Usagi punched the bear right between the eyes. Usagi jumped off the bear "later!." She did the peace sign. The bear fell to the ground "okay lets go now!" Usagi yelled happily walking to them. Bulma and Turtle were surprised from how strong Usagi was "She's…She's that strong…is Goku that strong too?" Bulma asked.

"I say…I do say and he probably is…." Turtle said. Goku put Turtle down and turned too him "D'you really taste that good…?"

"NO!!! th-that is…I mean…they say sea turtles are quite nasty really…absolutely foul…a-hahahaha!!" Goku pick up Turtle again " Yeah well you sure don't look yummy!"

"Phew" Turtle let out a breath. In a few minutes they made it to the sea. Bulma got off her motorcycle and Goku put down Turtle.

"You've done it!! It's the sea!!!" Turtle screamed in joy. "No no argue all you wish…that is the sea!!"

"Who's aruin?" Bulma asked.

"Whoa!! What a wide river!!!" Goku and Usagi yelled at the same time.  Turtle got into the water "Really I say such generosity must not go un-rewarded! I'll bring you guys back a lovely reward really! Could all wait there for just a little bit?" Turtle swam off. 

"I can't wait to see a **_turtle's_** idea of a reward" Bulma said

"Reward??" Goku and Usagi said at the same time looking all confused. Bulma and Goku when into the water, Usagi stayed on the beach trying to make a sand castle, which was just a big pile of sand.

'Yeesh if I knew we were comin here I'd a brought my bathing suit.' Bulma thought staring at Goku drank the water.

"Gleeh!! Who put all the salt in the water!?" Goku stuck out his tongue in disgust. A few minutes later Bulma was drawing in the sand with a stick and Goku was helping Usagi with her "sand castle"

"Huh? Hey Goku is someone out there?" Usagi poked Goku on the shoulder.

" It's the turtle and someone is ridin on him…" Goku said looking out into the sea.

"You two can actually see that far?" Bulma stated "So who in the heck…" Before Bulma got to finish Turtle came on shore with a guy that has sunglasses, who is bald, has a turtle shell on his back, wearing a shirt with letters all over it, holding a stick and has a orange ball around his neck. ( I wonder what the orange ball is…) 

" Sorry to keep you waiting." Turtle apologized.

"Aloha~!" The man greeted " Off we go!" he jumped off Turtle's back

"Just what we need…a old man…" Bulma said who looked confused and so did Usagi and Goku.

HA!!!! I'm finished with this chapter YEA!!!!!! You people better review I work hard on this chapter the next chapter is call They Call Him…The Turtle Hermit! See you guys next chapter bai-bai! 


End file.
